The first time
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Based on Chapter 7 of AnnoyingSword217 's story Gender Confused Kitty. This is the missing naughty bits. Written as a gift. It's yaoi involving Link and a male Sheik. Don't have to read the story it can hold up as a PWP


**A/n) Annoying! Guess what. Merry Christmas! I finished this, so time to hold up your end of the bargain. Lol. **

**To Anyone else you need to read AnnoyingSword217 's story Gender Confused Kitty. This, of course without it, could be a PWP, but the story is really good. I recommend it to any Zelda fan.**

**This is yaoi. More specifically Slash meaning two boys having consensual sex. This turned turned out rather well. This is set in Chapter 7 of Gender Confused Kitty.**

**I don't own Sheik, Link, or anything Zelda at all. Only my wildest dreams would that happen. **

Soft, feminine lips crashed down on strong, masculine. A perfect fit in every way. Mouths opened and tongues clashed. The smaller boy giving in quickly. The harp player's hands wandered over the swordsman's muscled chest, fingers tracing every crease and bump. Suddenly feeling braver, Sheik rubbed Link's lower stomach, going down at a steady pace till the naturally cold hands grasp what they had only touched once.

"Shei-eik! Go-oddess! Hnn... Agh!" The talented fingers were causing the hero's body to warm up.

"I want you to show me how much you care." The warrior turned lover brought his lips to Link's neck. Slowly he kissed up and bit the hero's earlobe. Lips brushing a pointed ear as he spoke.

"Make love to me."

It took every bit of self restraint the hero possessed, to pull away from Sheik's hand that was rubbing his erection with such care, as he had done before. He kept repeating in his head 'it's going to get better' over and over. He stood quickly, and hauled Sheik of the floor. He cradled his backside as he held them flush. Chest to chest.

Sheik gave an unmanly squeak, as he wrapped his legs instinctively around the hero, no, his hero's waist. He began to busy himself, kissing and leaving gentle nips on the expanse of neck and throat in front of him.

Link growled in delight, and carried them over to the bed. He laid his mate down with care, before ferociously devouring his neck and pointed ears.

Sheik moaned in delight. He wanted this. He asked for this. He was getting this. And it was amazing, as he felt his new lovers hands trailing delicately down his naked body.

"Link..." He whispered softly.

Link growled possessively. He loved hearing his name tumble from those soft lips. He moved down the lithe boys body, nipping at his collar bones before moving to a pink nipple. He licked it and smiled with delight, as he heard Sheik gasp. He ran his tongue over it again, before grasping it with his teeth. He rolled it between his teeth. His other hand moving to roll and play with the other nub.

Sheik was panting heavily. Every touch was sending electricity down his spine. He couldn't ever remembering his erection feeling so painful before. He needed something, anything. Link's hand was teasing. Grabbing on to his thighs.

"I wonder..." Link mused aloud while moving down.

"Wonder what?" Sheik asked.

He didn't have to wait long, as he watched Link stick his nose into his groin. Blushing while watching him inhaling deeply at the blonde curls above his aching need.

Link started to positively drool. His wolfish instincts loving the musky, and heady scent of arousal coming off of his partner. He wanted to taste this. He pulled back a bit, and stared curiously at the hardness in front of him.

Sheik was blushing. "Link...why are you starin-oh sweet Nayru's love!" His protest was cut off, by Link licking a trail from tip on the underside of his cock.

Link smiled. He liked that reaction, and the taste was amazing. He wanted more. He took the head of the boy's erection into his mouth, and tongued the slit, before taking more delicious skin into his mouth. Running his tongue over every delicious inch. Bobbing his head up and down, sucking on the flesh like a lollipop.

Sheik fisted his hands into the sheets, moaning lowly in his throat. That warm, wet, sinful, mouth around him, was almost too much. It made his back arch in pleasure. It felt like his heart might burst from how fast it was beating. His chest heaving to breathe correctly. Pleasure was coiling in his stomach, and he knew that feeling. He didn't want this closeness to end too soon. He didn't want to end the pleasure his body was feeling.

"Hero, please stop!"

Link mumbled something with his mouth full. It sounded oddly like "Not my name." But the vibrating from the slick warmth that was his mouth, on Sheik's pulsing length, was the lithe boy's undoing.

"Link!" He cried, as an orgasm rolled through his body. His entire being shook from the force. His hot seed shooting into Link's waiting mouth.

Link was waiting for this. He wanted to see how amazing Sheik tasted everywhere. After draining Sheik dry, and swallowing the contents, Link sighed in elation.

"You taste amazing." He said while nuzzling into the boy's chest.

Sheik blushed. His face flushed now in both arousal, and in embarassment, as he rapped Link on the head.

"Don't say such embarrassing things!"

Link laughed, as he got up to look for something "It may be embarrassing for you, but it's the truth."

"Shut up, hero!" Sheik retorted. He sat up, and crossed his arms across his chest. He was very embarrassed now. Especially watching Link walk around with a full erection "What are you looking for?"

"Something to help make love to you with. I'd rather not hurt you."

Sheik felt his ears redden. That's right, they weren't done. Link was beyond hard, and yet spending his time making sure Sheik was receiving pleasure. Sheik's couldn't hide his smile. Link was such a generous person, even in bed.

"Found it." Link said raising the bottle, triumphantly, above his head.

Sheik rolled his eyes as Link came back to sit on the bed "What exactly do you have?"

"Oil." At Sheik's incredulous look he continued to talk "Hear me out. It won't hurt you, and it'll make things easier."

Sheik knew what he was talking about. He was young, but not stupid. They needed lubrication, in order to make things slide along easier. He laid back onto the bed, and tenatively spread his legs. Signaling that he was ready. He was ready to give himself to Link.

Link crawled between Sheik's legs, and uncorked the bottle of liquid. He poured some onto his hand, and rubbed some against Sheik's entrance. He corked the bottle, and set it down on the night table. He then slipped a slick finger inside of the boy. He marveled at how the muscles felt against his intruding digit. How hot it felt. How tight it was. It was incredible. He wouldn't be able to hold himself back.

Sheik made a face. The liquid was cold, and Link's finger felt weird. Not a painful weird just different. He squirmed around. He couldn't imagine how something bigger would not only fit from how tight it felt, but how it would feel. This wasn't exactly comfortable.

"You alright?" Link asked while gingerly removing his finger from the now slicked warmth. He was rubbing his length with the viscous fluid, and he let out a soft moan. He was overly eager. He had only dreamed of this moment. He was going to consummate his relationship with his mate. The thought made him feel overly protective.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm ready." Sheik answered as Link positioned himself. He put his legs around the older boys waist. He took a deep breath and steeled himself.

Link put his erect member at Sheik's opening. "Here we go. I'm sorry." He slammed his hips forward and impaled Sheik's entrance with his stiff cock.

Sheik cried out, as his hands scrabbled for purchase on anything. The absolute pain that shot up his back, made tears prick at his eyes. He drew in a deep breath, as his body shook. Tears poured down his face unintentionally. He had felt worse before, but this was different. This was a different pain. And he would work through it for Link.

Link started peppering kisses on his face and neck. Trying to kiss the tears away "I said I'm sorry. I had to do it."

Sheik hissed between his teeth "It's okay. I've felt worse."

"It would be better if you just relaxed, and accepted it. Goddesses you're so tight!"

"Don't say such things. This is painful! Try to put yourself in my position her-O" On the last word Link rocked his hips into Sheik, nailing his prostate.

"Sweet Farore! What was that?" Sheik asked while panting heavily.

"Don't worry about it." Link answered. He grabbed one of Sheik's legs, and threw it up onto his shoulder. He began thrusting in and out of that tight heat.

Sheik grabbed onto the pillow behind his head, and moaned loudly. Being intimately close to Link was enough, but the pleasure rippling through his body was intoxicating. Being slammed into repeatedly, the world was spinning. He closed his eyes, and his whole body tightened like a string. It was so much, and so good. He begged for more, harder, faster. He moved his hips, bucking into the thrusts.

Link was in rapture. His blue eyes hooded in pleasure and lust. Those tight muscles clenched around his throbbing member. It was bliss. Hot, sweaty, sticky, bliss.

The whole room echoed with the sounds of moaning, groaning, and the harsh contact of skin on skin. It smelled, and tasted of sex. No, passionate love making. That's what this was. Two boys making love, and enjoying every moment of it.

"Touch yourself for me Sheik." Link groaned, while holding onto Sheik's leg like a brace. Snapping his hips in quick thrusts, and easing it out before snapping back.

Normally, Sheik would be embarrassed in this situation. But here with Link, he felt safe, warm, and loved, he grabbed onto his aching cock, and stroked it in time with Link's thrusts. The dual assault on his being was dizzying. So much, so good. He almost couldn't focus on his own strokes. Link's hand wrapped around his own to help him focus. He needed Sheik to feel it. To know how much it meant to him. To make him feel overwhelming pleasure.

"Open your eyes." Link growled at the boy. He was close, and he wanted to see Sheik as he came. He wanted to see bliss in his eyes when the orgasm rolled through him.

Sheik obeyed his lover, and opened his eyes. Seeing him so deep in bliss, sweaty, and the lusty look in those sharp fierce eyes, made him melt. His body arched and he cried out Link's name, as an orgasm rolled right through him. His body was sent into tremors, and he shook as creamy ribbon ,of his essence spilled onto both of their hands, and onto Link's stomach.

Almost simultaneously, Link cried out Sheik's name, as he buried his member as deep as it could go into the tightness, and felt the clenching muscles drain his cock from every drop of his essence. He dropped Sheik's leg, and leaned forward onto his arms, panting heavily, and holding completely still. He looked down into beautiful ruby eyes, and reached a hand up to brush white blonde bangs away from the beautiful, flushed, and sweaty face.

Sheik sighed happily, and stared into those beautiful blue eyes. "I love you Link."

"I love you Sheik." Link said his voice full of emotion.

He pulled out,. and watched as his essence trailed down Sheik's thighs, and onto the bed. He collapsed next to the Sheikah, and drew him into his arms.

Sheik snuggled into him, reveling in what he had just done. He had lost his virginity to his stunning hero. And he loved it. He might be able to grow used to this feeling. When he heard Link snore softly, he closed his eyes and followed suit.


End file.
